


Straight Out of A Spell Book

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [9]
Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Is King, F/M, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Powers, crossovers, derek needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per usual .... this is all Stiles' fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Out of A Spell Book

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good. .. sorry

Stiles grinned at Derek, "this book seems legit." 

"Oh, NO!" Derek snatched it. "This is not a toy, Stiles." 

"I know, it's a magical story book." Stiles smirked. 

"My mom had to bargain half our savings for this." 

"More reason to put it to good use." Stiles said snatching it back. Derek groaned as he took a seat beside Stiles. 

"Oooh, summoning spell." Stiles' eyes widened. "Let me just try one spell." 

"There's nothing I can do to stop you, have at it." 

Stiles flipped the book open, landing on a random page. "It's in English."

"It's not, it translates. Kinda like the TARDIS." 

"I didn't pose you for a Whovian." Stiles raised his eyebrows.

Stiles cleared his throat as he supported the book in his left hand and raised his right hand. "I summon thee, Once and Future King. I summon thee to Beacon Hills, California. I summon thee Emrys, the all powerful Warlock!" 

Both Stiles and Derek looked around expectantly. Nothing happened. Derek patted Stiles on the shoulder gently. 

"I raised my hand and everything." Stiles complained. "Why didn't it work?" 

"It did work, you imbecile." A British accent hissed. 

Stiles snapped his eyes at the two guys about seven in front of them. One was bloody in armor and another in a scraf? Really? Another Isaac. 

"W-who are you?" Stiles stuttered. 

"I bet you do." Stiles stepped back as the angry blond stormed toward them with a sword. 

Derek stood in front of Stiles shielding him from his attacker. The other one just shook his head. Derek realized the blond won't stop he wolfed out. Baring his teeth and claws, Derek charged. 

Stiles noticed Scarf tense up. His eyes flashed gold before Derek was sent flying to his right. 

"Arthur, stop." Scarf commanded the blond - no Arthur. 

"But, Merlin." Arthur whined like a child. "He brought here." 

"And he can bring us back." Merlin reasoned. 

"Alright," Arthur returned his sword. "What's your name." 

"It's Stiles." Stiles pointed to a stirring werewolf "here's Derek." 

"Send us back." Arthur snapped. 

"I apologize for his royal prattines." Merlin sighed. "Where are we?" 

"California." Stiles' eyes widened in realization "You're Emrys and King Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes, yes it worked." Derek shook his head steadying his sight. "Send them back." 

"Yes, we just fought with a Hydra." Arthur sneered "I need rest." 

"How did you know who we are? I hace never heard of California." Merlin asked. 

"Oh, this spell book." Stiles handed it to him. "And we are from the future." 

"Oh gods, Arthur this is amazing." Merlin looked at his friend. 

"Yay," Arthur said weakly. 

"How'd did you receive this?" Merlin directed at Stiles. 

"I didn't, Dereks mom had it." 

"She must be a master at magic to be able to perform all these spells."  

"She didn't do magic." Derek explained. "She had this to keep away from dangerous users." 

"I think I'll be able to take us back." Merlin said reading through the book. 

"Good!" Arthur cheered. 

"But..." Merlin's voice trailed off. 

"There's always a but, isn't there Merlin. Aren't you supposed to be the most powerful Warlock of all." 

"Shut it, prat." 

"Let's just get this over with." Arthur smirked. 

"Et aperata porta domum mitte nos in pace." Merlin's eyes flashed gold again. A rustle of wind blew past them, a bright light opened wide. 

"What did you say? In what language?" Stiles was shocked. 

"I told it open the gateway home, In latin, that's the language of the old religion." 

"Can I-" 

"No, it's beyond dangerous." Merlin hugged the book to his chest. 

"You're gunna take the book?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes," 

"Merlin, it's theirs." Arthur took it. "Take it, Stiles." 

"It will only bring danger to them." Merlin summoned the book into his arms. 

"We can handle it, Merlin." Derek said calmly. "Just return my mothers book." 

"No you can't. This will bring great destruction." Merlin pleaded. 

"Merlin... the portal is shrinking." Arthur tugged Merlin forward. 

Arthur grabbed the book and pushed the warlock through the portal. "Take your book." 

Derek reached for it. "Thanks." 

Arthur followed Merlin. Immediately the portal chased. 

"That was intense," Stiles said breaking the silence. "Let's do Shakespeare next." 

"No!" 0

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow.


End file.
